


pink like the halls in your heart

by radiodurans



Category: Harry Styles (Musician)
Genre: BDSM First Time, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nonbinary Character, Other, Spanking, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiodurans/pseuds/radiodurans
Summary: Mitch spanks Harry for the first time.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Mitch Rowland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	pink like the halls in your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whensheflies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whensheflies/gifts).



> This was a 1500w comission for the lovely whensheflies.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely Patrons yellowflares, sulkingroom, and an anonymous donor for pledging $5 and up on Patreon.
> 
> Please do not send Mx. Harry Styles this fic. Any resemblance to persons living or dead are coincidental yadda yadda etc. I make no claims about Harry Styles' actual sexuality or gender within this story. Think of it as a roman a clef with the real names still tacked on.

Mitch is mid-drizzling lube into Harry’s ass when Harry lets out a little _hm_ that suggests the night might not be about to go as planned. 

“What’s up, H?” he says. Mysteriously, Harry scoots away from Mitch’s hand. He tilts his head down so far that Mitch can see his face between his legs. His sweaty hair hangs down onto the bed. It’s constantly in its face now that it’s at a state between ‘awkward’ and ‘mermaid’ which he only seems to like in photoshoots or when Mitch tugs at it in bed. 

“Was just thinking – we haven’t really tried anything new lately,” says Harry. He frowns which is almost comical from his upside-down angle. If Mitch wasn’t so _goddamn_ hard he’d laugh.

“What did you have in mind?” says Mitch. He taps his fingers along the crease of Harry’s asshole. When Harry arches his back in pleasure, his face disappears.

“I haven’t been spanked in the _longest_ time and I’m pretty hard up for it,” he moans. “Would you?”

Mitch’s face and neck suddenly become very hot. On the few occasions he’s run into BDSM images online, he’s clicked out of them instantly, Lutheran upbringing overriding any curiosity about the practice. It’s only recently (e.g. since his _thing_ for Harry forced him to confront that he liked guys, too) that he even made the leap from straight porn to gay porn. Even now, he’s too self-conscious about his sexuality to watch any porn that isn’t just straightforward, peg-in-hole sex. In other words – he’s _never_ even watched a spanking _video_ out of _curiosity_ just in case the God he doesn’t believe in gets mad. 

Mitch, being a man of actions rather than words, says none of this. 

“I can spank you. No problem,” he says. It sounds horribly un-erotic to his own ears, but Harry must be too turned on to tell. He gives off a long exhale and wiggles his ass slightly.

“Fuck. _Please_ ,” he says. “Safe word is red, okay?”

Mitch tries to be slutty about the way he wipes spare lube off onto Harry’s thigh. He’s unsure if it’s the _done thing_ to go at it with a clean hand but he doesn’t want lube to fly into anyone’s eyes if he hits Harry too hard. 

Fuck, _hitting Harry._

“Okay. How do you like it?” says Mitch, trying to sound sexy rather than confused. Harry moves some of his sweaty hair out of his face and loosens up his neck. He looks back at Mitch intensely. 

“ _Hard_ ,” he says in a rough, gravelly voice that reminds Mitch’s dick exactly how erect it is. If this is what Harry needs as a means to that end –

 _Thwap!_ Mitch lands a slap on Harry’s ass that echoes around the room. Harry cries out in pain. A red handprint blooms on his ass, fading quickly but frightening Mitch nonetheless. 

“Oh, God. Are you okay?” he says. Harry makes a quizzical noise and looks back at Mitch. In contrast to his previous cry of pain, his red-ringed eyes are soft.

“Yeah, I’m great,” he says. “I’d love if you did that again.”

Mitch gently massages the place where he hit Harry. After deliberating for a moment, he decides to bite the bullet on revealing his inexperience. 

“H – I’ve never actually spanked someone in bed before. Or, um, ever,” he says. Harry makes a sympathetic noise as though he isn’t the one in recovery from being spanked. He rolls onto his back and frowns at Mitch. 

“Shit – I’m sorry. I didn’t realize. We don’t have to –”

Mitch rubs his (formerly lubed, he realizes too late) hand over his face. Reminders that he is a “baby gay” in his thirties often make him feel so, so old. He’d love to feel resentful of Harry knowing exactly what he likes by his mid-twenties but instead he’s just. . .tired. 

“No, I want to. It’s just – I don’t know how to do. . .” _anything_ “that.”

Harry nods thoughtfully. He taps his fingers against the bed in silence a little too long for Mitch’s comfort. His brain is crafting half-formed thoughts about Harry kicking him out of bed by the time Harry mercifully interrupts them. 

“It’s okay. I can teach you,” he says. Harry grabs Mitch’s hand and squeezes it. The message is clear – _we’re on this journey together._ Mitch’s shoulders unclench and he cracks his neck. Harry laughs as he crawls over to Mitch on his hands and knees.

“A bit tense!” he says. Then, he kisses Mitch, tugging at his hair a little to bring him closer. His hot cock presses against Mitch’s belly, aching to cum. Mitch wants any and everything that’s a part of that – the days when Harry needs his hands rough and everywhere, the days when he can’t stand to be touched anywhere but there, and the days when touching him there is painful in a way Mitch doesn’t understand. If spanking Harry is a piece of the puzzle then he wants to do it whenever he needs.

“Swing your legs off of the bed,” says Harry. “I’ll lean over your lap so you have a good angle.”

Mitch obeys him, slightly confused (but not opposed to) the feeling that Harry has become the dominant partner. Harry’s cock crushes against Mitch’s legs as he gets into position; his side brushes against Mitch’s cock, which elicits a small unbidden moan. Once Harry seems settled, he turns his head to the side and grins.

“Good. Now – first thing is, you’re going to want to spank me with your fingers closed. It will hurt your wrist less and localize the pain,” says Harry. He holds up his hand, fingers pressed tightly together, as an example. Mitch mirrors him with his own hand, which has the odd effect of making it look like they’re two aliens trying to communicate. The comparison is not lost on Harry either, because he makes a little Spock motion and giggles before putting his hand back down. Having sex with Harry often feels like a scavenger hunt where the main directive is gathering new reasons to be fond of Harry Styles.

“Okay. What you’re going to want to do next is come down hard on the most fleshy part of my bum. If you want to keep it from bruising, you can shift around a bit when it gets too red,” says Harry.

Mitch lays his hand down on Harry’s ass. Most of his panic has receded with Harry’s confident direction, but his skin still feels a little jumpy knowing he could go too hard.

“Will you tell me if it hurts too much?” says Mitch. Harry shakes his head up and down, mussing his sweat-damp hair.

“Safe word is ‘red.’ If I say that, I want you to stop. ‘Green’ means I like it and want you to keep going,” says Harry.

Mitch taps his fingers against Harry’s ass repeating the safe words to himself. _Red is stop, green is go. Red is stop, green is go._

“We can do ten and see how you feel, yeah?” continues Harry. Mitch chokes out a laugh.

“You say it like _I’m_ the one who’s getting hit,” he says. Harry makes a sympathetic noise and squeezes Mitch’s hand again.

“Takes two to tango, love,” he says. Then he squirms a little in Mitch’s lap. “I’m ready – you?”

Mitch steels himself and closes his fingers. He raises his hand above Harry’s ass, hand shaking slightly. A drop of nervous sweat glides down his cheek.

“Ready,” he says. Then, he smacks Harry hard on the ass. Harry cries out in pain the same as before, but Mitch tries to not let his panic get the better of him. “Gr-green?”

“Green!” says Harry. “Fuck, green, green, green.”

Mitch raises his hands again and slaps the same spot. Again, the bloom of red on white. Harry is panting now; it’s hot against the side of Mitch’s thigh. Mitch spanks him again – _three, four, five_! With each smack he gets more confident. His cock is red and rock hard, close to coming from how much Harry is into what Mitch is giving him. _Six, seven, eight, nine, ten!_

“Okay, red,” gasps Harry. “Red – I have to –”

He reaches down between his legs and starts aggressively jerking himself off. Mitch combs his fingers through Harry’s hair, urging him on with fond murmuring. With his other hand he grips his own cock and strokes himself slowly. A spurt of precum bursts onto his fist, slicking his cock as he strokes it. Harry cums a second before he does, a low moan followed by a wet spot that coats Mitch’s upper thigh. Mitch aims his cock at the small of Harry’s back and cums right above his raw, red ass.

After, Harry pulls Mitch’s thumb into his mouth and sucks it gently. Mitch massages the spot where minutes before he’d inflicted so much pain. Harry closes his eyes, looking peaceful. He pops Mitch’s thumb out of his mouth and rubs his stubble on Mitch’s hand.

“Thanks for that,” he says. “I really needed it.”


End file.
